The present invention relates generally to a storm water treatment system with specialty internal conduit. The present invention also relates generally to the treatment of waste streams (e.g., process or storm water runoff, etc.). More particularly the present invention relates to the removal of floatable and non-floatable matter therein so that cleaner liquid is returned to the process (e.g., environment).
Oil and grit separators, also known as hydrodynamic separators, are used to control hydrocarbon, floatable matter, and sediment loadings by removing them from a waste stream and containing them for future removal and disposal. Such a separator comprises a structure made totally of a durable material, usually concrete, or a combination of durable materials. It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a more efficient treatment apparatus and method for removing sediments, floatable debris, and hydrocarbons while limiting re-suspension and re-entrainment of previously captured material by bypassing higher flows (which may cause re-suspension and re-entrainment). It is also an object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus that is inexpensive, easy to operate (passive), and reliable. As can be seen, there is a need for solutions to these and other problems.